


keep you safe, keep you dry

by tumbleoutyourhair



Series: flying and burning [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleoutyourhair/pseuds/tumbleoutyourhair
Summary: simmons is the crier of the relationship–everyone knows this. it’s not that he’s necessarily more emotional than grif is, it’s just he’s more likely to actually work up the energy required to care about something and react in an emotional way than grif is.and so grif is well-versed in the art of finding the oldest, softest blanket in the vicinity and turning simmons into a burrito while he whips up a mug of hot chocolate bigger than his head that is mostly whiskey. grif is good at looking after simmons.and now their roles are reversed and simmons is floundering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: reacting to the other one crying about something
> 
> i won't be mean to wash but i'll be mean to grif apparently :/

grif’s crying and simmons doesn’t know what to do.

simmons is the crier of the relationship–everyone knows this. it’s not that he’s necessarily more emotional than grif is, it’s just he’s more likely to actually work up the energy required to care about something and react in an emotional way than grif is. 

and so grif is well-versed in the art of finding the oldest, softest blanket in the vicinity and turning simmons into a burrito while he whips up a mug of hot chocolate bigger than his head that is mostly whiskey. grif is good at looking after simmons.

and now their roles are reversed and simmons is floundering.

they’re sitting in the hard plastic chairs of the hospital waiting room, waiting for kai to come out of her coma. grif had gotten the call in the early hours of the morning, donut’s hysterical voice coming through and stuttering over words like “accident”, “drunk driver”, “blood”, and sending them into a tailspin of panic. grif’s been in a state of passivity for hours; responding only when spoken to–and even then only in quiet, one-word answers–moving where he’s directed to, and in counter-part simmons has been anxiously babbling and fidgeting; asking the doctors questions, calling their friends, finding donut with his bandaged forehead and arm in a sling.

the waiting room has been full of people since two, and grif has barely acknowledged any of them. he’s slumped forward, elbows braced on his knees and palms pressed against his eyes. simmons has been under the impression that he’d maybe (hopefully) fallen asleep, but has still been keeping up a steady stream of quiet chatter, when grif’s breathing hitches.

simmons stops, staring down at his shoulders. tucker and south’s very quiet argument is dim background noise as he watches a shudder ripple down grif’s back and those broad shoulders hiccup. something awful and aching is welling at the base of his throat as he watches grif slowly unravel and he can’t fucking stand it but he doesn’t know what to do.

he doesn’t want to draw attention their way, so he shifts slowly to lean his weight further into grif’s side. simmons’ hand finds the hem of his shirt and he slides it under the fabric just to rest his palm against the warm span of grif’s lower back. his thumb strokes against the skin there, his heart twisting when he feels muscle and sinew trembling. grif sniffles very quietly and absently simmons wonders if grif gets the same feeling of wanting to burn the world when he’s the one upset just to try and make it better.

simmons leans over grif’s back, hooking his chin over his shoulder and nosing the soft hair at his temple. the trembling increases and simmons turns his head to press his lips against whatever skin he can find.

“i love you,” he murmurs. grif lets out a keening sound, and simmons curls tighter around him in response. “i love you and it’ll be okay.”

grif takes a hand off his face and gropes for simmons’ other hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing until his knuckles go white. his palm is wet and simmons squeezes back just as tight.

“it’ll be okay,” he says, and believes it.

**Author's Note:**

> it gets better everyone is fine no one dies happily ever after etc. etc.
> 
> let's all cry [together](http://agentwashingtrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
